


NOW I KNOW YOU ARE ALWAYS BY MY SIDE

by Phuong_Sophie



Series: Beyond the Death [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: The dead really can love the living. Eggsy thinks he has just understood that. Otherwise, what can explain why he still feels Harry by his side?





	NOW I KNOW YOU ARE ALWAYS BY MY SIDE

Eggsy vẫn còn nhớ, khi cậu hỏi mẹ cậu rằng, tại sao cha đi lâu thế không về, mẹ cậu đã ôm cậu mà đáp rằng: “ _Cha con đã đi theo những thiên thần xinh đẹp lên thiên đường rồi, và cha sẽ ở đó đợi quả Trứng bé bỏng của chúng ta. Nên Eggsy này, con phải ngoan nhé. Chúa chỉ đón những cậu bé ngoan lên thiên đường thôi_.”

“ _Nhưng mẹ ơi, con muốn gặp cha ở nhà cơ ạ, nhà mình không đẹp bằng thiên đường ạ, mà cha lại thích ở thiên đường?”,_ cậu bé Eggsy vẫn chưa thôi thắc mắc.

“ _Thiên đường đẹp hơn nhà mình chứ con, mọi người đều mơ ước được lên thiên đường con ạ.”,_ Michelle giấu đôi mắt rưng rưng vào mái tóc vàng của con trai, và nở một nụ cười còn tệ hơn là khóc. Nhưng Eggsy còn quá nhỏ để hiểu được nỗi đau của mẹ mình.

 _“Nhưng không phải cha vẫn nói rằng con mới là điều đẹp nhất với cha hay sao ạ?”,_ Eggsy không hề hài lòng với câu trả lời của mẹ mình. Đôi môi cậu bé mím lại khi ôm quả cầu tuyết trong tay.

“ _Tất nhiên rồi, my little Eggsy, trên đời này làm gì có điều gì xinh đẹp hơn con được nữa…”_ Michelle nghẹn lại. Và may cho bà, Eggsy không hỏi thêm câu nào nữa.

 

Cậu bé Eggsy vẫn không hiểu thiên đường có gì dễ thương hơn cậu. Lee Unwin vẫn luôn cõng cậu trên vai mỗi lần ông có dịp trở về nhà từ quân ngũ, và đừng ai hòng tách hai cha con ra khỏi nhau trong nhiều ngày liền. Eggsy sẽ rúc trong ngực cha, vân vê chiếc thẻ tên bằng kim loại sáng lấp lánh trên làn da rám nắng. Eggsy không giấu giếm niềm vui thích với miếng thép nho nhỏ đó, và Lee sẽ sung sướng đùa với Michelle rằng, tương lai hẳn cậu sẽ kế nghiệp ông, trở thành một anh lính thủy quân lục chiến xuất sắc. Michelle sẽ cười vang, và đáp lại Lee: “ _Trước khi quả Trứng ung của anh có thể nhập ngũ thì em nghĩ anh nên dạy cho thằng bé biết cầm dao nĩa trước đã. Vì Chúa, thằng bé cầm dao như bút ấy, mà em thì chịu, không sửa nổi.”_ Và buổi tối của họ sẽ kết thúc bên bàn ăn, Eggsy ngồi trong lòng cha, và Lee cầm tay cậu bé hướng dẫn cách cậu cầm dao thế nào cho đúng, và nhắc cho cậu nhớ mỗi lần cậu nhặt bừa một chiếc dĩa nào đó trong bộ đồ ăn để xiên vào miếng bít tết của cậu. Lee và Michelle không biết rằng Eggsy đủ thông minh để nhớ tất cả những quy tắc trên bàn ăn ngay trong lần đầu tiên Lee dạy cho cậu bé, nhưng ước muốn được ngồi trong lòng cha và đặt bàn tay nhỏ bé mũm mĩm của mình vào bàn tay rộng lớn chai sần của người đàn ông khiến Eggsy giả vờ quên hết mấy thứ đó. Và vì Lee chưa bao giờ thôi kiên nhẫn với quả Trứng bé bỏng, chuyện đó trở thành thói quen của hai cha con mỗi lần Lee về thăm nhà, mặc dù dần dà Eggsy đã lớn tướng đến mức Michelle lo rằng kiểu gì cũng có ngày cái ghế hai cha con ngồi sẽ sập xuống giữa bữa ăn mất thôi. 

Rồi một ngày nọ, Eggsy phát hiện ra miếng thép hình chữ nhật trên ngực cha đã bị thay thế bởi một chiếc huy hiệu hình tròn, với những hoa văn vặn thừng xung quanh dấu triện. Eggsy quyết định là cậu bé thích nó hơn chiếc thẻ cũ, vì nó có màu hồng siêu cute, và niềm yêu thích của quả Trứng nọ với chiếc huy hiệu sâu đậm đến nỗi cậu đã không dưới năm lần âm mưu chôm chỉa nó trong hai tuần Lee về thăm nhà (Michelle đã cảm thấy có gì đó kỳ quặc vì Lee chưa bao giờ được về thăm nhà lâu như thế). Mặc cho Lee nhiều lần trợn mắt mắng cậu rằng ông sẽ không thể đi làm việc mà không có chiếc huy hiệu đó, và nó không phải đồ chơi cho Eggsy (Eggsy phải nói là cái trợn mắt của Lee chẳng có uy lực gì cả), quả Trứng nọ vẫn cố tìm nhiều chỗ giấu khác nhau, từ trong bít tất của cậu, trong gối đầu, trong chiếc áo của con gấu bông nho nhỏ, đến đè dưới quả cầu tuyết. Mỗi lần Lee tìm thấy chiếc huy hiệu, ông phải cố gắng lắm mới có thể lắc đầu nói “ _Không, Eggsy”_ trước ánh mắt cún con long lanh của cậu con trai duy nhất. Lee sẽ bồng quả Trứng nhỏ vào lòng, và hứa với cậu rằng khi cậu lớn lên, cậu sẽ có cho mình một cái huy hiệu như thế (và ông rất lo rằng mình sẽ hứa lèo, vì Harry Hart có vẻ không phải là người dễ xin xỏ, và chắc chắn rằng, Kingsman, bất kể nó là gì đi chăng nữa, thì cũng không thể nào là một tổ chức dễ gia nhập như quân đội). “ _Miễn là con sửa cách cầm dao và nhớ cách dùng dĩa đi đã, cha không chắc chỗ đó chấp nhận một cậu bé cầm dao như bút đâu._ ” Lee thì thầm trong khi cạ những sợi râu mới mọc vào cổ Eggsy. Tiếng cười khúc khích vì nhột của cậu quả thực là âm thanh hay nhất trên đời. Mấy tháng tới Lee sẽ nhớ âm thanh này lắm đây. _Mình sẽ hỏi Harry xem có thể làm một chiếc huy hiệu nhái cho thằng bé được không,_ Lee thầm nhủ.

“ _Nếu con học được cách dùng dao dĩa, thì có phải cha sẽ cho con chiếc huy hiệu đó không ạ?”,_ Eggsy giương đôi mắt cún long lanh nhìn cha mình, thầm nghĩ _quả này thì mình ăn chắc rồi hihi._

 _“Được rồi, cha hứa. Nghe này Eggsy, cha sẽ đi vắng lâu đấy, con phải hứa với cha con sẽ là một cậu bé ngoan, chăm sóc cho mẹ, và học cách ăn uống để mẹ khỏi phiền lòng. Xem nào, cha sẽ trở về vào Giáng sinh, và cha sẽ nhờ ông già Noel mang cho con một cái huy hiệu khắc tên con được không? Ngoéo tay nhé?”_ Lee cụng đầu vào trán con trai, ngón tay út móc vào ngón tay mập mạp của cậu bé. Đó là một lời thề giữa cha và con trai, và Eggsy biết rằng cha cậu thà nuốt hết món bánh kếp kinh khủng của mẹ cậu còn hơn là thất hứa với cậu.

 

Nhưng đêm Giáng sinh đó, cha cậu đã không trở về.

Chỉ có một ông già Noel đem tặng cậu chiếc huy hiệu. Và Eggsy phải nói là ông già Noel này không _già_ lắm, mái tóc của ông cũng không bạc trắng như cậu thường thấy, ông cũng không đeo cặp kính tròn mà là một cặp kính gọng vuông, và điểm khác biệt to nhất là ông không mặc bộ đồ nhung màu đỏ, mà là một bộ quần áo gì đó, đẹp lắm, màu xanh navy với những đường kẻ sọc, tôn lên dáng người dong dỏng hoàn-toàn-không-có-bụng-bia-như-những-ông-già-Noel-khác. Và khi ông già Noel quỳ xuống, mặt đối mặt với cậu, Eggsy đã mất vài giây để suy nghĩ xem cậu bé đã từng gặp ông già Noel nào đẹp trai hơn thế chưa. Ông rút ra chiếc huy hiệu mà cậu vẫn hằng mơ ước, nhờ cậu chăm sóc cho nó và cho mẹ cậu. Eggsy gật đầu, lâng lâng trong niềm vui sướng vì món quà mới, đến mức cậu không để ý rằng, mẹ cậu đang vùi mặt giữa hai bàn tay với đôi vai run rẩy. Eggsy mong chờ khoảnh khắc cha cậu trở về, và cậu sẽ khoe với ông rằng cậu đã chăm sóc mẹ cậu rất tốt, và cậu đã học được cách dùng dao dĩa một cách đúng mực. Nhưng cho đến sáng ngày hôm sau, Eggsy vẫn không nhìn thấy bóng dáng cao lớn quen thuộc của cha cậu, và mẹ cậu thì ôm lấy cậu, khóc nức nở khi cậu hỏi bà “ _Cha đã đi đâu ạ?”._  Eggsy khẽ vuốt tóc bà, như cách bà vẫn vuốt tóc cậu mỗi lần cậu khóc nhè, chớp đôi mắt xanh lục và hôn nhẹ lên thái dương của bà: “ _Mẹ ngoan đừng khóc nhé, cha sẽ về sớm thôi ạ. Cha đã hứa với con rồi mà._ ” Đáp lại cậu là tiếng khóc như vỡ tan ra từng mảnh của Michelle, và tuyết ngoài trời cứ mãi rơi trắng xóa.

 

Ngày Eggsy biết cha cậu đã thất hứa là một ngày cuối năm lạnh giá. Eggsy chẳng thể nào hiểu nổi tại sao năm mới đến nơi mà mọi người quanh cậu lại mặc đồ màu đen. Cậu nghe những tiếng cầu nguyện rằng cha cậu, Lee Unwin sẽ _yên nghỉ nơi thiên đường,_ và cậu ngọ nguậy trong lòng Michelle, đôi mắt cún con dáo dác nhìn xung quanh, cố hiểu xem chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Những ngày này, Eggsy đã hiểu được rằng có hỏi mẹ cậu thì cũng sẽ không thể có được câu trả lời, cậu quyết định đến gần người đàn ông trong chiếc áo thụng trắng mà mọi người gọi là _Cha_ , và dùng ánh mắt bất khả chiến bại của mình để hỏi: “ _Cha ơi, cha con đâu rồi ạ?_ ”

Người đàn ông quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu, bàn tay gầy guộc nhăn nheo khẽ chạm vào gò mà phúng phính của Eggsy. Trong vài giây, ông tránh ánh mắt long lanh, ngây thơ của cậu bé, trước khi quay lại, nhìn sâu vào đó và trả lời: “ _Cha con đang ở thiên đường. Đó là một nơi rất tuyệt vời. Và cha con đang dõi theo con từ trên đó đấy, con yêu ạ.”_

 _“Nhưng thiên đường là ở đâu ạ? Sao cha không về nhà với con ạ?”_. Cậu bé Eggsy nhíu mày.

Trong một thoáng, đôi mắt của người đàn ông ánh lên sự kiên nhẫn mà Lee vẫn hay nhìn mỗi lần Eggsy truy hỏi đến tận cùng. Rồi ông đáp lại với một chất giọng trầm buồn: “ _Thiên đường ở xa lắm con yêu ạ, nên cha con không thể trở về với con ngay được.”_      

Eggsy khẽ gật đầu.

Từ hôm đó, mỗi lần đến bữa cơm, Eggsy lại để mình cầm dao như bút, và vớ đại bất cứ cái dĩa nào trong tầm tay cậu. Thỉnh thoảng, cậu lại hỏi Michelle xem bao giờ cha trở về. Nhưng tận đến khi cái kiểu cầm dao dĩa đó đã ăn sâu vào cậu bé như một thói quen, Eggsy vẫn chẳng có được câu trả lời.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Khi Eggsy lớn thêm một chút, cậu bắt đầu nghe lũ trẻ hàng xóm bàn tán rằng cha cậu đã _chết_ , và gọi cậu là _thằng không cha_. Bọn này vốn không ưa Eggsy, vì Chúa, với cặp mắt xanh lơ, đôi môi hồng, hai má phúng phính, chiếc áo len mềm mại và chiếc quần tây xinh xắn, cậu bé giống như một thiên thần giữa lũ ác quỷ - bọn trẻ con trong khu tập thể. Chúng quát vào mặt cậu “ _Cha mày về thế éo nào được nữa”_ mỗi lần Eggsy cãi lại rằng cha cậu chỉ đang ở thiên đường thôi, và rồi ông sẽ trở về, vì ông yêu cậu, “ _Cha mày ghét mày, Muggsy ạ. Ổng không chịu được mày nên mới chết quách đi cho xong đấy”._ Eggsy không biết _chết_ là gì, nhưng cậu biết rằng ông Fisher nhà bên chết đi thì sẽ không bao giờ trở về ẵm cậu được nữa. Michelle đã đắm chìm trong rượu và thuốc lá đến mức chẳng mấy khi bà còn tỉnh táo để đáp lại những câu hỏi không có hồi kết của Eggsy như ngày xưa. Quả Trứng nhỏ quyết định sang hỏi bà Fisher, và người phụ nữ già không ngừng xoa đầu cậu với đôi mắt ngấn lệ. “ _Eggsy bé bỏng ơi, cha cháu sẽ không quay về nữa đâu. Nhưng cha cháu sẽ vẫn luôn yêu cháu, từ trên thiên đường, cháu yêu ạ.”_

Eggsy không tin. Cậu chạy về nhà và vấp phải vỏ chai rượu lăn lóc trước cửa. Cơn đau truyền đến từ trán cậu, nhưng Eggsy nhớ rằng cha cậu đã luôn nói rằng cậu là _người đàn ông bé nhỏ của cha_ , là đàn ông, cậu sẽ không khóc. Eggsy cố đứng dậy, luồn lách qua đống đồ đạc vương vãi trên sàn, tránh khỏi đống bầy nhầy của ngũ cốc pha sữa vàng ố trên tấm thảm mẹ cậu thích nhất. Căn nhà ấm cúng, gọn gàng của Eggsy dường như đã biến mất theo những trận bão tuyết thấu xương mùa đông năm nào. Eggsy tìm thấy mẹ cậu, say xỉn bên một chai rượu đã không còn một giọt, miệng lẩm bẩm những từ ngữ gì mà cậu bé không hiểu nổi. Eggsy lấy hết sức bình sinh lay Michelle dậy, bà gạt tay cậu ra, Eggsy lại lao vào. Eggsy gào lên bằng giọng nói non nớt của mình: “ _Mẹ ơi, bà Fisher bảo con cha sẽ không quay về nữa, có đúng không mẹ?”._ Michelle lắc đầu, cười lè nhè rồi vớ lấy chai rượu. Eggsy vẫn không buông tha cho mẹ mình: “ _Có phải không mẹ, có phải cha chết rồi không ạ?”_ Michelle dốc ngược chai rượu lên trước khi nhận ra nó đã rỗng tuếch, bà thét lên một tiếng làm Eggsy giật mình nhảy lùi lại một bước, rồi đập chai rượu rỗng xuống sàn. Tiếng vỡ của thủy tinh xé tan bầu không khí, cả Michelle và Eggsy đều nín lặng, trước khi bà đột ngột cười to với hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài trên má.

“ _Đúng, Gary ạ, cha con sẽ không bao giờ quay về nữa đâu. Cha con chết rồi, chết rồi, con hiểu không? Cha con để lại hai mẹ con chúng ta trên cõi đời này, và chết rồi.”_

 Mỗi lần Michelle gọi cậu là Gary, Eggsy hiểu rằng mẹ cậu không hề đùa. Cậu bé chết lặng, nhìn trân trân xuống những mảnh vỡ thủy tinh dưới chân cậu. Tấm huy hiệu như bỏng rát trên da thịt cậu, nhắc cho cậu biết nó là món quà cuối cùng của Lee dành cho quả Trứng bé bỏng của mình.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eggsy thường nghe lũ trẻ trong khu tập thể kể về những linh hồn trong những ngôi nhà ma. Chúng đồn rằng những người đã chết quá yêu quý hay thù hận ngôi nhà đó đến mức không nỡ siêu thoát, và linh hồn họ ở lại đó mãi mãi, và khi đêm xuống, chúng có thể thấy những bóng trắng lướt qua cửa sổ hay nghe tiếng thì thầm của những hồn ma ấy qua khe cửa gỗ. Eggsy không quan tâm đến những linh hồn và những ngôi nhà ma. Cậu chỉ đang đoán xem, biết đâu cha cậu sẽ yêu quý mẹ con cậu đến mức đang ở bên họ như những linh hồn ấy. Có những ngày Eggsy ngồi thẫn thờ trước gương, mong rằng hình bóng cha cậu sẽ hiện lên trong đó như lũ trẻ vẫn truyền tai nhau về những bóng ma nọ. Có những đêm, cậu cố chống chọi với cơn buồn ngủ, căng tai lên nghe từng tiếng động trong đêm, mong rằng sẽ thấy cha cậu thì thầm “ _My little Eggsy”_ như những ngày xưa. Cậu mang theo chiếc huy hiệu màu hồng như hình với bóng, vì lũ trẻ đã đồn rằng linh hồn thường trú ngụ trong những vật tùy thân của họ. Nhưng chưa một lần Eggsy bé bỏng thấy lại hình bóng của cha mình, kể cả trong những giấc mơ.

Cậu đến nhà thờ, và giờ đã đủ lớn để biết người đàn ông mặc áo thụng trắng là một cha xứ. Cậu rụt rè thú nhận mong ước gặp lại cha của mình với Cha, và ngập ngừng hỏi ông xem liệu có cách nào trò chuyện với những linh hồn không. Bàn tay gầy guộc của vị cha xứ lại đặt lên đôi má của Eggsy, một lần nữa ông lại quỳ xuống, đối mặt với cậu bé xinh đẹp tựa thiên thần. “ _Con yêu của ta, những linh hồn là những tạo vật đau khổ, vướng bận thế gian này vì những nỗi niềm. Con đâu muốn cha con đau khổ đúng không, nên hãy cầu nguyện cho ông ấy ở nơi thiên đường con nhé!”_

Cậu bé Eggsy cúi mặt xuống đất. Cậu im lặng một lúc lâu trước khi chấp nhận sự thật rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại cha mình được nữa. Eggsy là một cậu bé ngoan, và cậu luôn mong cho cha mình được hạnh phúc.

 _“Nó có đau không thưa Cha, chết ấy ạ?”_ cậu bé mấp máy đôi môi, đôi mắt vẫn dán chặt xuống mũi giày của mình.

Vị cha xứ nghẹn lời trước câu hỏi ngây thơ của đứa nhỏ. Rồi ông nở một nụ cười méo xệch, không ngăn nổi mình nói thêm vài lời mà ông không chắc cậu bé có hiểu được không: _“Không đâu con yêu, cái chết chỉ nhẹ nhàng tựa hơi thở mà thôi, những người ở lại mới là những người đau hơn cả. Nên con đừng lo cho cha mình nữa nhé. Cha con là một người tốt, ông ấy sẽ hạnh phúc trong vòng tay của Chúa nhân từ và lòng lành vô cùng. Con hãy sống mạnh mẽ lên, và chăm sóc cho mẹ mình con ạ.”_

 _“Thế là cha con không còn yêu con nữa ạ? Cha sẽ không ở bên con nữa phải không?”_ , cuối cùng Eggsy cũng ngước mặt lên, lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều năm, hai hàng nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má bầu bĩnh của cậu bé.

 _“Ôi con yêu ạ, chỉ cần con nhớ đến cha con, ông ấy sẽ mãi ở bên con, và mãi yêu thương con như thế.”_ Người đàn ông nói rồi ôm cậu bé vào lòng.

Nhưng Eggsy đã không còn là cậu bé trong đám tang năm xưa. Cậu không còn tin vào lời vị cha xứ.

Và đến khi gã đàn ông tên Dean Anthony Baker xuất hiện, phá nát cuộc đời mẹ con cậu, Eggsy tin rằng cha cậu thực sự đã ở trên thiên đường. Ở một nơi cách xa thế gian này, và mặc cho cuộc đời của hai người quan trọng nhất với ông rơi vào địa ngục.

Chằng biết từ bao giờ, Eggsy dùng tay với mọi thứ đồ ăn cậu cho vào miệng. Và cậu cũng chẳng còn là thiên thần của khu phố nghèo nọ, cho dù điều đó không hề khiến đám thanh niên đầu trâu mặt ngựa – lũ trẻ ngày nào, bớt ghét chàng trai. Eggsy bắt đầu khoác lên mình áo phông, quần jeans và bomber hầm hố, thay vì những chiếc áo sơ mi nho nhã, áo len cổ tim và quần âu lịch sự. Cậu học cách nói chuyện của bọn trai đường phố, với chất giọng mà cha cậu sẽ phải nhíu mày nếu ông nghe được. Cậu đệm fucking, dick head và bollocks vào 11 trên 10 những câu mà cậu nói ra. Eggsy thấy ổn với điều đó, và chẳng có ai buồn phàn nàn với cậu.

Duy chỉ có tấm huy hiệu màu hồng, với những đường viền xoắn theo hình dấu triện, vẫn yên vị trên lồng ngực Eggsy dưới những lớp áo chồng chất, chưa bao giờ thấy ánh nắng mặt trời. Giống như một phần tuổi thơ đã bị chàng trai chôn vùi mãi mãi vào trong ký ức.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Khi Eggsy gặp lại quý ngài Harry Hart, cậu phải vận dụng hết tất cả những nơ-ron thần kinh trong bộ não với IQ cao chót vót của cậu, mới khớp được hình ảnh người đàn ông lịch lãm trước mặt với _Ông già Noel năm ấy_. Và Eggsy kết luận, ngày đó hẳn là cậu phải còn bé lắm, nên mới nghĩ ra nổi rằng người đàn ông siêu cấp quyến rũ này là một ông già Noel. Ngay cả bây giờ, 17 năm sau cái đêm Giáng sinh ấy, Harry vẫn trông trẻ trung tuyệt vời trong bộ suit may đo màu xanh navy với những đường kẻ sọc, dáng người dong dỏng, phong thái đường hoàng quý tộc, thì khỏi phải nghi ngờ, hồi ấy hẳn là trông ông còn phong độ và sung sức gấp vạn.

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt 17 năm trời, có một người nói cho cậu nghe về cái chết của cha cậu, và Eggsy không ngăn nổi mình nở ra một nụ cười chân thật hiếm hoi (lần gần nhất cậu cười như thế là khi bế Daisy trong bệnh viện) khi Harry gọi cha cậu là một người đàn ông dũng cảm, một người tốt. Đó là một cảm giác thật lạ lùng sau bao nhiêu năm nghe Dean – một tên cặn bã – báng bổ cha cậu, thì bỗng một người đàn ông – dường như sinh ra đã ở trên tất thảy mọi người – ở đâu rớt xuống trước mặt cậu, và nói về cha cậu như thể ông là người đáng kính và đáng mến hơn bất cứ ai khác trên đời. Và dường như một miền ký ức nào đó đang le lói trong trí óc cậu, khiến cậu bất giác thấy gần gũi với người đàn ông xa lạ trước mặt. Cậu cười và liên tục gật đầu như một thằng ngớ ngẩn, khi Harry kể về cha cậu với chất giọng quý tộc trầm ấm rõ-ràng-là-làm-an-lòng-người.

Mọi chuyện sau đó xảy ra quá nhanh với Eggsy, Harry chỉ trích cuộc đời cậu, Rottweiler và lũ lâu nhâu của thằng này xuất hiện, Harry nói chuyện nhẹ-nhàng-một-cách-éo-thể-hiểu-nổi với bọn này, Harry dợm bước ra khỏi quán, Harry nói cái câu gì đó mà Eggsy nghĩ mình cần tra từ điển để hiểu, Harry cho Rottweiler và đồng bọn ăn hành, Harry lại ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu, mái tóc vuốt keo hoàn hảo không lệch một sợi, và bộ suit navy không nhăn lấy một đường. Eggsy sững sờ nhìn Harry uống nốt ly bia Guiness, và một ý nghĩ len lỏi trong đầu cậu, rằng cho dù cha cậu đã làm gì cùng quý ngài Harry Hart đi chăng nữa, thì đó hẳn phải là một công việc mà thủy quân lục chiến cũng phải gọi bằng cụ.

Những ký ức về Lee tràn ngập trong trí óc của Eggsy khi cậu lang thang trên con đường từ quán Black Prince về nhà. Eggsy thầm tạ ơn Chúa rằng Harry đã không bắn chiếc kim gây mê đó vào người cậu. Nếu cậu quên hết những ký ức của ngày hôm nay, quên hết cuộc gặp với quý ngài Harry Hart, thì có lẽ đến khi chết đi, cậu sẽ chẳng còn mặt mũi nào gặp lại cha cậu nơi thiên đường. Eggsy chợt nhận ra, bao năm qua, cậu đã vô tình _không nhớ đến_ cha cậu lấy một lần. Và Harry nói đúng, hẳn là ông sẽ thất vọng lắm với những lựa chọn của cậu. Sống mũi Eggsy cay cay, mắt cậu nhòa đi khi cậu cố mường tượng ra giây phút cha cậu hy sinh. Hẳn là ông đã không có đủ thời gian để nghĩ về mẹ con cậu, vì ông là một người dũng cảm, tốt bụng, sự hy sinh dường như là _phản xạ_ chứ không còn là _lựa chọn_.

Eggsy vô thức sờ lên tấm huy hiệu trên cổ mình. Đó là thứ cha cậu đã phải đánh đổi bằng mạng sống. Và mạng sống của ông chỉ đáng giá với 18 tháng ở tù thôi ư? Eggsy ngửa mặt lên trời, ngăn cho những giọt nước mắt không chảy xuống. Giờ thì cậu đã biết, cậu đã phí hoài tình yêu thương của cha cậu như thế nào.

“ _Cha ơi, nếu cha vẫn tha thứ và ở bên con, cha hãy cho con một cơ hội để làm lại cuộc đời, cha nhé!”,_ Eggsy cầu nguyện với bầu trời.

Giây phút Eggsy một lần nữa gặp lại quý ngài Harry Hart, cậu biết rằng cha cậu chưa một lần rời xa quả Trứng nhỏ của ông.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………     

Quãng thời gian huấn luyện để trở thành một Kingsman thực sự vắt kiệt Eggsy cả về sức lực và tinh thần. Những bài kiểm tra của thầy phù thủy Merlin không có biến thái nhất, chỉ có biến thái hơn, và Eggsy thấy mừng là tim mình rất khỏe, cũng như những năm tháng chịu đòn từ Dean khiến cậu dẻo dai hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu mệt lử sau mỗi buổi huấn luyện, nhưng suy nghĩ về việc cha cậu đã từng trải qua chính những bài thi này khiến Eggsy cố gắng hơn bao giờ hết.

Không mất quá lâu để cậu nhận ra, sự mệt mỏi trong suy nghĩ còn đáng sợ hơn cả những vết bầm tím và những lần rách cơ hay chuột rút. Charles không ngừng chế nhạo Eggsy về xuất thân của cậu, và một ngày của tên này sẽ bị coi là thiếu hoàn hảo nếu hắn và Rufus cùng Digby không bày ra được trò nào bắt nạt Eggsy. Điều đó làm Eggsy nổi điên, và thực lòng, cậu hơi tự ti rằng mình sẽ làm bẽ mặt Harry y như những gì Charles rêu rao, vì Chúa ơi, những điều tên đó nói là sự thật, cậu không xuất thân từ quý tộc, không học đại học, không biết phân biệt chó pug với chó bull, không biết phân biệt các loại dĩa khác nhau, và cách cầm dao của cậu dường như là cái gì đó sỉ nhục bọn đó lắm. Nhưng chuyện đó cũng không hẳn là vấn đề lớn với Eggsy, vì may cho đời cậu, Roxy luôn xuất hiện kịp thời trước khi cậu kịp lao vào tẩn cho bọn đó một trận, và cô sẽ nói với cậu mấy câu bông đùa thú vị nào đó, hoặc lôi những lỗi lầm ngu ngốc của Digby và Rufus ra cho cậu giải khuây. Eggsy dần dà cũng quen, và cậu cũng không mệt lắm với mấy trò ấy nữa.

Không, điều _thực sự_ khiến Eggsy kiệt sức là cái suy nghĩ rằng _hình như cậu đã yêu quý ngài Harry fucking Hart mất rồi_. Quý ngài Harry Hart, người thầy của cậu, người đã từng dìu dắt cha cậu, người mà ông đã hy sinh mạng mình để cứu sống, người hết lòng quan tâm đến cậu _chắc chắn không vì lý do gì khác ngoài trả ơn_. Eggsy biết rất rõ về tính hướng của mình. Cậu cũng có vài mối tình một đêm với phụ nữ, cậu cũng có trải qua vài cuộc ân ái với đàn ông. Nhưng cái cảm giác tim đập không kiểm soát (còn nhanh hơn cả khi ông già Merlin báo cho cả lũ biết một trong số họ không có dù) mỗi khi nhìn thấy Harry và cơn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng khiến những mạch máu trong người cậu như đông cứng cả lại khi nhìn thấy Harry trở về trên băng ca bệnh viện, khiến Eggsy nghẹt thở. Và cậu mệt mỏi khi phải thừa nhận đó là sự rung động (điều mà cậu học được qua mấy buổi tâm lý học của Kingsman, khổ thân chàng trai chưa một lần biết yêu).

Có những đêm, khi Charles quên khuấy đi việc chọc phá giấc ngủ của cậu, Eggsy thầm nghĩ liệu có phải cha cậu đã cứu Harry để hôm nay cậu có thể gặp ông không. Rồi cậu tự chửi mình ngu ngốc với cái suy nghĩ đó. Eggsy thầm nghĩ nếu ngày đó cha cậu để yên cho Harry lao mình vào quả lựu đạn, thì có phải cuộc đời cậu đã không éo le thế này, ít ra là cậu sẽ có cha ở bên, và cậu sẽ không phải xoắn xuýt trong tình yêu với một người gấp hơn hai lần tuổi cậu, và hơn hết là _rõ-ràng-phát-phiền-với-cậu_. Nhưng rồi Eggsy lại thêm một lần nữa chửi mình ngu ngốc, và lần này là _ngu-hết-thuốc-chữa_ , vì cái ý nghĩ rằng Harry chết đang xoắn chặt trái tim cậu y như lúc mẹ cậu hét vào mặt cậu rằng cha cậu sẽ không bao giờ trở về. Eggsy nghĩ đến khuôn mặt lạnh lùng của quý ngài Galahad đang chìm sâu trong cơn hôn mê, tự nhủ _Harry sẽ không chết đâu._ Cậu quyết định rằng có nghĩ tiếp thì cũng không giải quyết được gì, và tốt hơn hết cậu nên dẹp mợ nó vào một góc trong đầu cho rồi, trước khi quý ngài Harry Hart phát hiện ra và tránh xa cậu.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chưa bao giờ Eggsy thấy mình ở gần cha đến thế. Khoảnh khắc ánh đèn pha của con tàu chiếu lóa cả đôi mắt cậu, tiếng tra hỏi của tên áo đen bí ấn về Harry Hart và Kingsman vọng vào tai cậu như thể phát qua một chiếc loa bị rè. Eggsy tự hỏi cha cậu đã nghĩ gì vào cái khoảnh khắc ông lao mình vào quả lựu đạn, vì bây giờ, trong đầu Eggsy chỉ còn ong ong mấy chữ “ _Xin lỗi mẹ, xin lỗi Daisy_ ” và “ _Có chết tôi cũng không khai Harry đâu, đừng hòng_ ”. Khi cậu chuẩn bị tinh thần cho cơn đau đớn kéo đến, cũng là lúc trong lòng cậu thanh thản lạ kỳ, vì cậu biết Harry, người cậu yêu, sẽ được bình an, và như 17 năm trước, ông sẽ đến đề nghị cứu vớt cuộc đời mẹ và em gái cậu.

Cơn đau không đến như cậu tưởng tượng. Và trước mặt cậu là một Harry Hart với gương mặt sáng bừng và vui vẻ hơn bất cứ vẻ mặt nào của ông mà Eggsy từng nhớ được. “ _Bloody well done_ ”, Eggsy nghe Harry nói, với một chất giọng rõ ràng là xúc động. Cậu mất một lúc mới hết sững sờ trước vẻ đẹp của một Harry-Hart-vui-vẻ-lạ-thường và nhận ra rằng cậu vừa trải qua thêm một bài kiểm tra nữa của Kingsman. Harry cúi xuống cắt dây trói cho cậu, và Eggsy thề là ông đã chạm vào lưng cậu khi đỡ cậu đứng dậy từ đường ray tàu hỏa. Trong một thoáng, Harry dường như đã ôm lấy cậu, nhưng hóa ra ông chỉ đỡ cho cậu đứng thẳng dậy. Eggsy choáng ngợp với mùi hương nước hoa của ông tràn vào hai lá phổi. Và cậu cảm thấy tim mình đang quay trở lại với cái nhịp đập không tưởng lúc con tàu lao đến.

May cho Eggsy, Harry bỏ tay cậu ra sau đó, ra dấu rồi rảo bước bên cạnh cậu ra khỏi đường hầm. Khi đã bình tĩnh hơn, Eggsy vẩn vơ nghĩ đến cái cảm giác _Mình sắp chết_ vừa nãy. Một ký ức bỗng lóe lên trong bộ óc cậu, về _cái chết chỉ nhẹ nhàng tựa hơi thở mà thôi_ và _những người ở lại mới là những người đau hơn cả._ Cậu mỉm cười khi biết rằng, cha cậu hẳn là đã ra đi thanh thản.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Đêm hôm đó đúng là một đêm mệt mỏi cho trái tim của quả Trứng ung nọ. Đầu tiên là bài kiểm tra lòng trung thành, kế đến là 24 giờ ở chung với Harry fucking Hart, và cậu đã không hé ra nổi một ý kiến gì khi ông đề nghị hai người họ nên về _nhà ông_. Bài học pha chế rượu Martini nhanh chóng biến thành một màn tỏ tình mà Eggsy sẽ phải đập đầu vào tường mỗi khi nhớ lại, vì cậu đã đơ ra với cái miệng há hốc khi Harry hỏi cậu có sẵn lòng ở bên ông không. Chắc hẳn vẻ mặt đó của Eggsy phải ngu lắm, vì sau gần một phút ngóng trông thì quý ngài Harry Hart đã quyết định khỏi chờ mong gì nữa, ông đặt môi mình lên đôi môi chàng trai, và dựa trên thực tế là quả Trứng ngốc vẫn chưa khép miệng lại được, ông không bỏ lỡ cơ hội luồn chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt của mình vào vòm miệng của cậu tìm tòi, nếm hương vị Martini hảo hạng quyện cùng thứ cocktail kỳ dị cậu đã uống trong quán bar lúc tối.

Eggsy sững người, trước khi vòng một tay lên cổ Harry, tay kia sờ soạng lên khuôn mặt _người yêu_ (giờ cậu có thể gọi ông là _người yêu_ rồi nhỉ?) để tháo chiếc kính Kingsman ra khỏi mặt ông (Merlin: ơ kìa thằng nhóc này, đang xem hay!!!!). Eggsy cảm nhận cơ thể mình đang nóng dần, khi những nụ hôn của Harry chuyển từ thăm dò sang chiếm hữu. Đôi tay của ông vuốt dọc tấm lưng của chàng trai, trước khi dừng lại ở cặp mông săn chắc (vì Chúa, Harry mơ về chuyện này nhiều lắm rồi), giữ chặt lấy nó và kéo Eggsy sát hơn vào cơ thể thon dài hữu lực của ông. Harry rời đôi môi chàng trai, từng chiếc hôn rải trên cần cổ, đổi lấy tiếng hít vào của Eggsy, và Harry khẽ cất tiếng cười trầm đục trong cổ họng. Eggsy vươn tay tháo sợi dây đeo bao súng của ông, và chuyển dần sang những chiếc nút áo, cảm nhận từng thớ cơ của Harry đang căng lên thèm khát. Harry khẽ cắn vào tai của chàng trai, bàn tay ông lần xuống dưới chiếc áo polo và tìm kiếm hai điểm chết người đang cứng lên vì kích thích trên ngực người tình. Ông khẽ nắn nhẹ và lại cười trầm khi Eggsy cong người lên, không giấu được tiếng rên rỉ trog cổ họng.

 _“My dear boy, my little Eggsy, em nhạy cảm quá đi mất.”_ , Harry thầm thì khi liếm dọc cần cổ chàng trai và để lại một vệt đỏ ửng.

“ _Em xin ông, chúng ta có thể về phòng ông được không?”_ Eggsy cảm thấy mình sắp chết đến nơi rồi. Cơ thể cậu đang gào thét, đòi hỏi nhiều hơn những cái hôn, những lần chạm, và cái lưỡi ướt át của Harry.

Harry lại cất tiếng cười, và Eggsy thề rằng đó là âm thanh quyến rũ và gợi tình nhất mà cậu từng nghe thấy trong đời. Cậu cảm thấy trướng đau trong chiếc quần jeans chật cứng. Và ý nghĩ cậu sắp tới chỉ vì nghe tiếng Harry Hart cười càng làm gương mặt cậu đỏ ửng, dù cậu không chắc là nó còn có thể đỏ thêm được nữa.

 _“Ông sẽ đứng đây cả đêm và cười, hay là ông sẽ lên trên kia và làm em đây hả?”_ Eggsy cố giữ cho mình nói năng mạch lạc khi khuôn mặt Harry giờ đang vùi giữa khuôn ngực cậu, một bên ngực cậu đang nằm giữa hai hàm răng ông, và Eggsy khá chắc là ông vẫn đang cười.

“ _Được rồi, theo ý em vậy”,_ Harry nói rồi bất ngờ bế bổng Eggsy lên (chàng trai không ngờ là cột sống của người đặc vụ già còn khỏe đến thế). Cậu vùi mặt vào cổ Harry khi ông bế cậu lên những bậc cầu thang, vươn tay ra mở cửa căn phòng rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt cậu lên chiếc giường King size phủ ga màu đỏ rượu. Harry quay lại để đóng cửa phòng ngủ, rồi đứng yên ở đó, ngắm nhìn cậu bé của ông đang ngại ngùng vùi mặt vào gối.

Eggsy không biết hành động nào xấu hổ hơn, vùi mặt vào gối của Harry Hart, trên giường của Harry Hart, hay lén nhìn ông tiến dần đến gần cậu, tao nhã cởi nốt mấy chiếc cúc áo sơ mi mà vừa này cậu đang làm dang dở. Eggsy dám chắc mặt cậu giờ đang đỏ hơn cả ga giường của Harry. Cậu quyết định phủ chiếc gối lên đầu, khi cảm nhận thấy phần đệm bên cạnh mình lún xuống, và cơ thể thon dài của người đàn ông phủ lên người cậu.

Harry khẽ rút chiếc gối ra khỏi tay Eggsy. Đôi mắt xanh lục của cậu mở to đờ đẫn khi ánh nhìn của cậu chạm vào cơ thể hoàn mỹ của ông. Vẻ sùng bái đó làm Harry hận không thể đè ngay Eggsy ra mà nuốt cậu vào bụng. Ông quyết định phải xử lý mớ quần áo vướng víu trên người cậu trước. Harry kéo chiếc áo thun của Eggsy qua đầu cậu, và sững người lại một chút trước khi lột nốt chiếc quần jeans vướng víu.

“ _My dear boy, cậu bé xinh đẹp của ta.”_ Harry thốt lên khi Eggsy, đỏ như tôm luộc và trần như nhộng dưới thân ông, dường như không biết phải đặt tay chân ở đâu trước cái nhìn _đói_ _khát_ của Harry Hart. Ông cúi mình xuống, hôn lên từng tấc da thịt cậu bé của ông, trong khi đôi chân của Eggsy vòng lên quấn chặt lấy hông của ông, hai bàn tay chàng trai mơn trớn trên lồng ngực người tình. Mỗi cái hôn Harry hạ xuống là một lần ông thốt lên ba chữ “ _My dear boy”_ tình tứ.

Tâm trí của Eggsy như đang trôi bồng bềnh giữa biển cả, với những đợt sóng là tiếng Harry thầm thì, và đôi môi ông bỏng cháy trên da thịt. Eggsy nghĩ rằng mình đã bị nghiện loại thuốc phiện mang tên Harry Hart mất rồi, bởi mỗi lần nghe thấy ba chữ kia, thân thể cậu lại râm ran như có dòng điện chạy qua vậy. Khi cái lưỡi nóng ấm của Harry lướt qua rốn cậu, Eggsy cong người lên trong cơn khoái cảm, và cậu nức nở: “ _Cho em đi, em xin ông đấy”._ Harry rướn người lên khi nghe cậu van xin, vùi đầu vào cổ cậu, trước khi đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn, và tiến vào trong cậu. Tiếng nức nở của Eggsy càng lớn hơn, và như vỡ ra khi Harry, nóng rẫy và quá khổ, bắt đầu di chuyển trong người cậu. Chưa bao giờ cậu biết được, hai cơ thể có thể hòa hợp đến mức ấy, hay làm tình có thể là một chuyện mất sức nhưng thỏa mãn đến vậy. Eggsy như tan ra dưới thân Harry khi cả hai người cùng lên đỉnh, Harry bên trong cậu, còn cậu trong tay ông.

Phải mất một lúc để trí óc của Eggsy quay trở lại với chủ nhân sau cuộc mây mưa, đủ để nhận ra Harry vừa nhấc mình khỏi người cậu, đi vào nhà tắm để lấy một chiếc khăn ướt lau dọn cho cả hai người. Xong xuôi, ông nằm xuống cạnh Eggsy, và Eggsy sẽ chết, đắm chìm trong đôi mắt nâu sô-cô-la ấy mất.

Đó là lúc Harry bắt đầu lảm nhảm mấy lời vô nghĩa lý trước khi Eggsy bị ông cuốn vào một cuộc yêu khác nồng nhiệt không kém lần đầu.

À, cũng không hẳn là vô nghĩa lý, chỉ có điều, mấy ngày sau, quả Trứng nọ mới đớn đau hiểu ra điều đó.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sáng hôm sau, Eggsy tỉnh dậy khi cậu quơ tay mà không chạm vào thân hình ấm áp quen thuộc. Eggsy dụi mắt và ngửi thấy mùi thơm của bánh mì nướng, súp và thảo mộc. Eggsy lết thân xác mệt mỏi của cậu xuống tầng (và cầu trời cho bài thi cuối cùng của Kingsman không cần dùng nhiều sức). Cậu ngớ người khi thấy Harry đã chỉnh tề trong áo sơ mi, quần âu và cà vạt, tóc vuốt keo, mắt đeo kính. Điều duy nhất lạ lùng là chiếc tạp dề kẻ sọc ông đang đeo trên mình.

“ _Eggsy”._ Harrry chào chàng trai trong khi sắp xếp mớ xoong chảo vào bồn rửa. “ _Em nên thay đồ đi, ta sẽ dạy em cách xử sự trên bàn ăn sao cho đúng mực, và ta không chắc bộ dáng đó của em thích hợp cho một buổi học đâu.”_ Eggsy vẫn còn khoác trên mình chiếc áo ngủ màu đỏ của Harry, đầu tóc lộn xộn và đôi mắt xanh nhập nhèm ngái ngủ.

Mười phút sau, Eggsy ngồi vào chiếc ghế bên trái Harry. Cậu quyết định mặc lại bộ đồ hôm qua (Eggsy chưa thực sự sẵn sàng tung hê cho mọi người trong Kingsman biết mối quan hệ giữa cậu và Harry, cho dù cậu khá chắc ông trọc Merlin đã biết tỏng cmnr). Harry không có ý kiến gì với chuyện đó. Và ông bắt đầu bài học của mình với việc “cầm dao như bút”.

Ký ức của Eggsy về cha cậu lại trỗi dậy, và Eggsy bật cười. Đúng là cha cậu luôn ở bên cậu, đúng không? Và cậu tự hỏi mình có nên giở cái bài làm nũng ra để được ngồi vào lòng Harry như hồi bé cậu đã ngồi vào lòng Lee hay không. Sự phân tâm của cậu rõ ràng đã làm Harry phật lòng.

“ _Tâm hồn treo ngược cành cây không phải là cách xử sự của một quý ông đâu, Eggsy.”_ Giọng Harry lành lạnh khi ông cầm con dao cắt miếng bánh mì nướng.

“ _Ôi Harry, em đang nhớ đến cha em thôi mà, hồi bé ông có dạy em cái này đấy, mà em quên mất tiêu rồi. Ông dạy lại cho em đi, nha nha nha.”_ Eggsy vội chuyển chế độ mắt-cún-con-long-lanh và ôm lấy tay Harry mà lắc.

Harry đảo mắt “ _Không, Eggsy, ta chắc chắn không muốn làm cha của em, và em có thể bỏ cái tay đó ra khỏi tay ta rồi đấy, nếu em không muốn ăn bánh mì nguội ngơ nguội ngắt.”_

Họ tiếp tục bữa sáng trong cảnh Eggsy cố ngồi vào lòng Harry, khăng khăng rằng cậu chỉ học được khi có người _cầm tay chỉ việc._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eggsy bừng tỉnh khi ấm nước sôi réo lên trong bếp. Trên tay cậu vẫn cầm nguyên chiếc bánh mì nướng. Chiếc bánh đã nguội ngơ nguội ngắt, và Eggsy cũng chẳng biết mình còn sức để nướng lại nó không nữa. Việc mất đi Harry dường như rút hết sức sống của cậu chỉ trong một đêm. Và với Eggsy, chẳng còn gì đau đớn hơn là phải thức dậy vào mỗi buổi sáng trên chiếc giường trải ga màu đỏ, _vẫn còn vương mùi nước hoa của Harry,_ để rồi phát hiện ra rằng, Harry đã chẳng còn nữa để nấu cho cậu một bữa sáng ngon lành. Eggsy vứt miếng bánh mì vào thùng rác, rót nước sôi vào ấm trà rồi thả mình xuống chiếc ghế Harry vẫn thường ngồi. Cậu gục mặt xuống bàn trong khi mùi thơm của trà bắt đầu lan trong phòng bếp.

Đã mười ngày kể từ cái hôm Eggsy quát vào mặt Harry những lời tồi tệ đến mức cậu muốn tự sát khi nghĩ lại. Khuôn mặt đau đớn của Harry khi hỏi ngược lại cậu “ _Em không thấy những điều ta cố làm để trả ơn anh ấy sao?”_ như cứa vào ruột gan Eggsy và khiến tim cậu quặn thắt. Những lời cuối cùng của cậu với Harry không phải là những lời yêu thương, mà là những câu trách móc nặng nề. Harry bước lên chuyến bay tới Kentucky, và ông không trở lại. Cha, rồi Harry, cả hai người đều thất hứa với cậu. _Harry, ông là đồ ích kỷ, tại sao ông lại nỡ chọn cái chết cho mình, và để lại em đau đớn trên cõi đời này?_ Nước mắt Eggsy lăn dài khi nhớ lại cuộc đối thoại lạ lùng vào đêm đầu tiên, và cũng là đêm duy nhất hai người ân ái. _Chẳng lẽ ông biết trước rằng ông sắp chết ư? Liệu ở trên thiên đường, ông có tha thứ cho em không, ông có còn giữ lời hứa yêu em vượt qua cả cái chết không, khi mà em đã là một thằng khốn và trách móc ông những điều vô lý như thế? Ông sẽ mãi ở bên em, như cha em chứ, Harry?_

 _“Ôi cậu bé của ta, sao em có thể nghĩ rằng ta sẽ không tha thứ cho em chứ? Và đương nhiên là ta sẽ mãi ở bên em rồi.”_ Eggsy ngẩng mặt lên khỏi cánh tay khi nghe tiếng nói trầm trầm từ tốn của Harry vang trong căn phòng. Cậu nhìn quanh, và chẳng hề có ai, ngoài ấm trà đang tỏa ra mùi hương quen thuộc.

 _Chắc mình say mùi trà mà sinh ra ảo giác mất rồi._ Eggsy thầm nhủ. Cậu gạt nước mắt, rót cho mình một ly trà nóng. _Harry chắc hẳn đang ở trên thiên đường, và Cha xứ đã nói rồi, ở trên thiên đường thì làm sao nói chuyện với mình được._

Eggsy uống nốt ly trà rồi bước vào phòng thay quần áo. Cậu thầm nguyền rủa một tiếng khi với tay lấy bộ suit màu navy mà Harry đã tự tay đặt may cho cậu. Sớm muộn gì cậu cũng phải đặt may thêm vài bộ khác màu. Cậu không thể cứ mặc mãi bộ suit này được, ít nhất là cho đến khi mũi cậu không còn cay xè mỗi lần nghĩ đến sự thật là bộ suit này giống _y hệt_ bộ suit mà Harry mặc trong lần đầu tiên gặp cậu, cũng là bộ suit ông diện trên người trong cái ngày định mệnh ở Kentucky đó. Eggsy khịt mũi, cố ngăn dòng lệ tiếp tục tuôn ra và mặc bộ suit với sự nâng niu, kính cẩn. Eggsy với tay lấy chiếc kính đặc vụ, đeo lên rồi nhìn mình trong gương. Cậu giật mình khi thấy Harry đang đứng cạnh cậu trong gương, và hai người trông giống nhau đến kỳ lạ trong cùng bộ suit màu navy kẻ sọc ấy. Harry rướn người để đặt tay lên tấm kính, còn Eggsy vẫn chưa hết sững sờ khi nhìn thấy hình ảnh của người thương. Đôi mắt Eggsy lại nhòa đi, và cậu phải lấy hết sức mình mới có thể thốt lên “ _Harry”_ trong tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào. Eggsy đặt tay lên tấm gương, viền theo bờ môi mỏng của Harry phản chiếu trong đó, và lắp bắp: “ _Harry…ông…làm sao ông lại…chuyện này…”_

__

_“Em nghĩ rằng ta nỡ bỏ em mà đi ư?”_

Mọi lời nói của Eggsy dường như tắc nghẹn nơi cuống họng, khi giọng nói của Harry lại một lần nữa vang lên bên tai cậu.

“ _My dear boy, cho dù chết ta vẫn luôn yêu em, và em không nhớ ư, ta đã bảo em rằng, ta sẽ là người đầu tiên cho em biết người chết yêu như thế nào. Ta sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh em, my little Eggsy ạ.”_

Eggsy cảm thấy mình sắp ngạt thở, mũi cậu đỏ bừng còn mặt cậu đã trắng bệch. Cậu quay người lại để tìm hình bóng của Harry, nhưng đằng sau lưng cậu, chỉ có căn nhà trống vắng. Eggsy quay trở lại trước gương, và Harry đã biến mất.

Eggsy nghĩ cậu nên đến phòng khám của Kingsman xem thế nào.

 

Eggsy vẫn chưa quen ngồi trên chiếc xe taxi màu đen của Kingsman. Cậu thích đi bộ hơn, một phần vì quãng đường đó sẽ cho cậu đủ thời gian để làm khô những giọt nước mắt và làm dịu đi hai tròng mắt sưng đỏ của cậu vào mỗi buổi sáng (Eggsy hơi nghi ngờ rằng thời gian đó vẫn chưa đủ, vì sáng nào Roxy và Merlin cũng ném cho cậu ánh nhìn cậu ái ngại), một phần vì nó gợi cho cậu nhớ lại kỷ niệm về việc Harry Hart đã ấu trĩ ra sao khi cố kéo dài thời gian riêng tư bên cậu bằng cách đi bộ đến tiệm may. Buổi sáng hôm đó đúng là một trong những buổi sáng đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời cậu, khi cậu được sánh vai Harry đi trên đường, và Chúa biết cậu khao khát được gào lên với cả thế giới rằng người đàn ông hoàn hảo này là _của cậu_ đến chừng nào. Eggsy hồi tưởng lại từng lời nói của Harry trên con đường đó, và cậu thầm nguyền rủa cái trí nhớ chết tiệt của cậu, vì nó đang vẽ ra trong đầu cậu chính xác một quý ngài Harry Hart đang sải bước bên cạnh cậu _ngay lúc này đây,_ rõ ràng đến từng chi tiết. Có điều, Harry này yên lặng chứ không nói chuyện với cậu về My Fair Lady như trong ký ức. Eggsy nhìn chằm chằm vào hình ảnh huyễn hoặc bên cạnh cậu, và tự lẩm bẩm với mình: “ _Em nhớ ông đến điên mất rồi. Ở trên đó, ông có xem lại My Fair Lady chứ?”_

“ _Ta không thể trả lời câu đó của em được, vì tiếc là ta chưa lên thiên đường.”_ Harry bất ngờ cất lời.

Eggsy lần thứ ba giật mình trong buổi sáng hôm đó. Cậu lắc đầu, và khi định thần lại, Harry đã không còn ở trước mắt cậu.

Eggsy bắt đầu nghi ngờ mình đã uống nhầm phải thuốc gây ảo giác.

 

Cậu bước vào tiệm may, nghe Merlin lải nhải cái gì đó về chuyện khắc phục hậu quả của sự kiện V - day mà cậu cũng không còn đủ sức tập trung mà nghe nữa. Vị phù thủy công nghệ không mất nhiều thời gian để nhận ra tâm trí của Eggsy không hề ở trong cuộc họp. Và ông khẽ đằng hắng trước khi cất tiếng gọi: “ _Galahad”._

Eggsy giật mình lần thứ tư, đối mặt với cái nhìn lo lắng của Roxy từ bên kia bàn.

“ _Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Harry đã chết rồi phải không?”_ Eggsy bật ra câu hỏi trước khi cậu kịp suy nghĩ rằng nó không thích đáng khi Kingsman đang họp.

Một cái nhìn cảm thông lan trên khuôn mặt của cả ba người. Kể từ V – day, Eggsy chưa bao giờ nhắc đến cái chết của Harry, và họ cũng đủ tinh ý để không bao giờ đề cập đến nó trước mặt chàng trai. _Cuối cùng thì Eggsy cũng đã dám đối mặt với sự thật đó rồi ư?_ Họ trao đổi ánh mắt với nhau trước khi Roxy vươn người ra nắm lấy tay cậu: “ _Nghe này Galahad, Harry đã chết rồi, mình rất tiếc vì cậu phải chứng kiến điều đó, nhưng….”_

 _“Không sao đâu, Lancelot, mình biết, mình biết mà.”_ Eggsy nói trước khi Roxy kịp nói hết câu, “ _Merlin, tôi nghĩ là tôi không khỏe, ông có thể sắp xếp kiểm tra cho tôi không?”_

 _“Chắc chắn rồi”_ , Merlin đáp, trao cho Arthur và Roxy một cái nhìn đầy lo lắng.

 

“ _Thần kinh của cậu vẫn bình thường, không có dấu hiệu của sang chấn tâm lý, trong máu cũng không có dấu hiệu gì của chất gây ảo giác”_ Merlin nhìn Eggsy với ánh mắt cậu-hỏi-mấy-cái-này-làm-quái-gì khi trao cho cậu bản kết quả kiểm tra sức khỏe. Eggsy có vẻ bối rối, và Merlin quyết định tống cậu về nhà. _“Đừng ngại báo cho tôi nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra nhé.”,_ Merlin gọi với theo chàng trai.

Eggsy rời tiệm may. Trên đường về nhà, cậu chợt thấy một nhà thờ. Cậu chợt nghĩ ghé vào đây ngồi có lẽ cũng là ý hay, còn hơn là về nhà và để những ký ức về Harry dày vò cậu mãi. Cậu ngồi xuống băng ghế bên ngoài nhà thờ, nhắm mắt lại để tận hưởng những cơn gió mơn man trên da thịt. Cậu nghe tiếng chim hót ríu rít trong những bụi cây, và ngửi thấy một mùi hương nào đó thảng hoặc, nhẹ nhàng.

Lúc Eggsy tưởng rằng mình ngủ thiếp đi được, tiếng nói của một đứa bé trai bỗng vọng vào tai cậu: “ _Thật đó thưa Cha, ngôi nhà đó có ma đấy ạ, con đã mấy lần thấy con ma đó trong gương của mình rồi._ ”

“ _Còn con thì thấy nó đi theo con, và còn gọi con nữa thưa Cha.”_ Một đứa bé trai khác tiếp nối câu chuyện.

Eggsy nghe tiếng vị Cha xứ hứa với hai đứa nhóc rằng ông sẽ đến kiểm tra ngôi nhà đó nếu có thời gian, và tốt hơn hết là chúng nên tránh xa nơi đó ra để tránh nguy hiểm.

_“…những linh hồn là những tạo vật đau khổ, vướng bận thế gian này vì những nỗi niềm…”_

Eggsy lạnh người khi giọng nói của vị cha xứ năm nào vang lên trong trí nhớ. Cậu vội vã đứng lên và đuổi theo người đàn ông đang dợm bước vào nhà thờ.

“ _Thưa Cha, thưa Cha…”_ Eggsy gọi với theo. Vị Cha xứ dừng lại, quay đầu đối diện với Eggsy, trông hiền từ đến lạ trong bộ áo thầy tu. “ _Thưa Cha, điều cha vừa nói với hai đứa bé… ý con là… linh hồn có thật trên đời không, thưa Cha?”_ , Eggsy hỏi trong hơi thở gấp gáp.

Vị thầy tu nhìn Eggsy với một ánh mắt kỳ lạ, dường như là thấu hiểu, rồi ông cất lời: “ _Đương nhiên là có thật rồi. Những linh hồn mắc kẹt giữa thế gian và cõi thiên đường. Con có thể trò chuyện với họ, nhưng tin ta đi, con sẽ muốn họ siêu thoát hơn đấy. Chẳng ai hạnh phúc nổi khi vật vờ vô định trên thế gian, không thể làm được gì, chỉ vì một chấp niệm”._ Ông dừng lại trước khi nói tiếp: “ _Không khó để ta nhận ra con vừa đánh mất một người mà con yêu thương, và nếu ta là con, ta sẽ cầu nguyện cho người đó yên nghỉ chốn thiên đường.”_

Cầu nguyện cho người đó yên nghỉ chốn thiên đường. Lại là lời khuyên chết tiệt ấy.

Eggsy chào cha xứ rồi bước về nhà. Hoàng hôn đã buông xuống tự bao giờ. Khi cậu mở cửa, căn nhà đã tối om. Và Eggsy cũng chẳng buồn bật điện.

Cậu lần mò theo trí nhớ lên căn phòng ngủ quen thuộc trên tầng, cởi chiếc áo vest ra rồi thả người xuống đệm. Cơn buồn ngủ kéo đến nhanh chóng hơn Eggsy nghĩ, và trong lúc mơ màng, cậu cảm thấy có ai đó với đôi mắt màu nâu sô-cô-la đang ngồi trong bóng tối, âu yếm nhìn cậu.

Eggsy nghĩ mình đang mơ. Trong giấc mơ của cậu, cậu ngồi trong chiếc ghế bành đen, đối diện với Harry trong chiếc áo sơ mi trắng và đeo bao súng, áo vest đã được ông cởi ra treo trên mắc áo. Eggsy chưa có dịp nói cho Harry biết ông trông quyến rũ thế nào trong bộ dáng đó. Và cậu quyết định đây là lúc bày tỏ điều đó với ông.

“ _Ông biết không, cho dù đây là một giấc mơ, thì em vẫn muốn nói với ông rằng, ông làm em sẵn sàng lên giường với ông trong bộ đồ đó đấy.”_

Harry cười lại với Eggsy.

“ _Ta biết, cậu bé của ta ạ, và em nghĩ đây chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi ư?”_

Nụ cười trên môi Eggsy chợt tắt. Sự yên lặng bao trùm hai người, trước khi Eggsy cất tiếng hỏi Harry: “ _Ông không phải là một linh hồn đấy chứ?”_

_“Ôi, tất nhiên ta là một linh hồn rồi. Ta phải nói là em vẫn chưa tin vào lời hứa sẽ luôn ở bên em của ta lắm nhỉ.”_

Eggsy sững người, và đôi mắt cậu mờ dần. “ _Nhưng Harry, tại sao ông không siêu thoát đi, ông biết đấy, người ta nói rằng làm linh hồn đau khổ lắm.”_

 _“My dear boy, không có gì đau khổ hơn việc không có em ở bên ta cả.”_ Harry thầm thì trong khi Eggsy không còn ngăn nổi mình vỡ òa trong nước mắt.

 

Cậu choàng tỉnh dậy, căn phòng vẫn tối om. Và đó rõ ràng là một giấc mơ. Nhưng chiếc gối của cậu đã ướt đẫm nước mắt. Eggsy vắt tay lên mặt để đè lại những hạt lệ đang tuôn. Cả người cậu vẫn lạnh toát với ý nghĩ rằng Harry, vì cậu, vẫn chưa thể siêu thoát.

Cậu đã hiểu, ông luôn ở bên cậu, và chết đi có lẽ còn đau đớn hơn sống sót.

Chúa biết Eggsy khao khát Harry ở bên cạnh đến nhường nào, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng bao giờ mong ở bên cậu sẽ là điều gì đó khiến ông đau đớn.

Cậu nằm yên ở đó, với cánh tay vắt trên trán, không một lần chợp mắt cho đến khi ánh dương chiếu qua những khe hở của tấm rèm cửa.

Và cuối cùng, cậu cất tiếng nói khản đặc: “ _Nếu ông thực sự là một linh hồn, em xin ông hãy siêu thoát.”_

 

Từ đó, cho dù Eggsy có nhìn tấm gương đến lặng người, cậu vẫn không bao giờ nhìn thấy hình bóng Harry hay nghe thấy tiếng nói của ông nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Về vụ H trong fic: tui không có ý định viết dài đến thế đâu, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao nó cứ tuôn ra.
> 
> 2\. Về vụ linh hồn của Harry:  
> Thực ra tui cũng khá là sợ ma nên các thím đừng lo rằng vụ Harry thành ma là thật nhá :v  
> Tất cả sẽ được tui giải quyết trong part 3 và cũng là part cuối.  
> Hứa là sẽ HE nên các thím chớ lo.


End file.
